<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The "welcome" post by Wall_Squid</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008347">The "welcome" post</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_Squid/pseuds/Wall_Squid'>Wall_Squid</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nothing to see here, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 12:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29008347</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wall_Squid/pseuds/Wall_Squid</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, I have no idea, what am I writing. And it's the one</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The "welcome" post</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey</p><p>Just to let you know, there will be Splatoon and maybe Minecraft stuff only. And also, an important thing — my English isn't perfect, so it's pretty much obvious, that there will be some errors and mistakes in texts. Sorry for that. </p><p>Updates on the stories (if there will ever be any) are random. By that, I mean, that it usually depends on my free time and my creativity.</p><p>Oh, and also, I'm only starting writing stuff, so probably, it will not be amazing.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Maybe I'll update this...</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>